


Hopeful Prayer

by lazura234



Series: Guilty Chains Series [3]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Flashbacks, Original Character Death(s), Swearing, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazura234/pseuds/lazura234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years have gone by, and I still haven't found a way to return. Will my prayers reach the friends I made two years ago? Part 2 and Final Installment to the Guilty Chains Series. Don't read this if you haven't read Unlikely Caring or Guilty Chains yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prayer 1

**Lazura: I now present to you, the final installment to the Guilty Chains Series. _Hopeful Prayer._**

**_Edit: 9-4-14_ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater at all except my ocs.**

* * *

...

How many years has it been?

Oh right...it's been two years since that day.

The day I was sent to another world.

I haven't forgotten.

Yet I feel...

Empty.

After two years.

Whenever I locked myself up in my room, I'd tried to find a way for me and Mathias to go back.

Slamming myself into the TV while the Soul Eater DVD was playing.

Placing my hand on top of the DVD box.

Punching the manga.

All three ended like this:

A bruise on my forehead.

Awkward looks from Lana and Mathias.

Paper cuts.

After one whole year of trying to figure out how to return, I decided to resume my normal activities with exception of Mathias' help.

At this point I'm not even sure if Mathias and I can return.

* * *

I stared at the mirror in my bathroom again. Water droplets rolling off my skin as I try to describe how I see myself.

Wearing a pale blue short-sleeved blouse matched together with white capris.

I never thought the day I'd look so girly.

Since two years had passed, my shoulder length brown hair has now grown longer. I didn't bother going to get my hair cut this year.

Blinking, the now pools of hate have transformed into a blank expression of clear water.

Yet, Lana still said that I was pretty, as did Mathias.

In my opinion, the expression depicted an ugly truth behind its façade.

I wanted to strangle the girl in the mirror. It revealed how weak I've become.

To this day, I didn't think the determination within me would deplete so easily.

"Big Sis Aura?" Mathias popped his head in from the hallway.

Mathias' messy red hair crackled like flames while his green eyes shined grass-covered in morning dew. He was sporting a black sleeveless hoodie and denim jeans which differentiated his looks.

"Aren't you supposed to be meeting up with Lana today?" Mathias asked me, "She left a message stating that she's waiting at the park as usual."

"I'm just having a moment to myself, Matt." I responded, "I'll be heading over there soon."

Matt's face seemed worried, but brushed aside his worries.

"Just don't be late."

"I won't."

* * *

Checking to see if my brown flats were stuck to my feet, I paced myself over to the park.

Only to meet face to face with an angry Lana. She was wearing a green tank top stating 'Keep Calm and Be Green', brown shorts, and flip-flops.

"You're late!" She yelled at me.

Her short black hair went from unkempt to neat, still framing those same brown eyes.

Placing her hands on hips, Lana glared at me.

"I've got my eye on you, Reeds."

"And I got you covered, Vega."

Lana's face formed a grin as we both bumped our right-handed fist together.

"Now that's the Aura I know and love!"

"Heh, you haven't changed even after these past two months."

It was August again. Only this time, Lana and I already graduated from high school.

Funny huh? It seems that Mathias and Lana are the only ones able to keep me happy now. It makes me miss them. Their kindness was genuine even if it was for however little a time.

"So, I have a new draft I wrote out!" Lana, such a sly smile, I knew she had something up her sleeves today.

"Another fanfic? You're never going to stop writing those are you?" I deadpanned. She's an addict alright. Well it's better than being a drug addict or an alcoholic.

"Just read it!" Shoving a page to me. It fumbled in my hand as I tried to grasp it properly.

"You need to stop being so pushy once in a while."

Skimming through the written work, I noticed a few familiar descriptions.

_Black hair with three stripes on the right-side of his head. Creating an asymmetrical effect compared to his symmetrical image._

My eyes slowly widened.

_He placed a hand in the empty hand she held out to him._

_"My name is Death the kid. But you can just call me Kid for short."_

For a second there, I thought I saw him again.

Standing right in front of me.

Except his golden-colored eyes were filled with sorrow.

"Aura? You alright?" Lana patted my back to snap me back into reality.

_Kid._

_Death the Kid._

_I._

_I never did get to tell him._

I felt myself drop to the floor. Lana, bewildered, helped me stand up to take me back home, however the words I muttered shocked Lana.

"I miss him."

* * *

Resting on the couch, I think back to two years ago.

I wondered how everyone is doing now?

_Is everyone alright?_

...

I heard the door slam open, sitting up quickly I called out. "Matt was that you?"

"No...NO!" Matt's voice was trembling, I rush over to the hallway to find.

"Noah!" There was the same man who stopped Gopher's attack. The same man who vowed to capture me and Mathias the next time he'd see us. Noah had his left hand gripped over Matt's neck while holding the same book he had before in his other.

_This is impossible! How can someone from that world move over here?!_

"You're wondering how I got here?" Noah began, "That madness surrounding your soul. Terror, was it? It wasn't that hard to track one of the most noticeable features from one of the great old ones. And to think, you of all people hold a piece of the soul that's indeed a being symbolizing terror itself."

_Great Old Ones? Is he talking about Asura and some others?_

"Even so, I'm not going back to that world with you!" Aura stated as she aimed a kick to his head only to be stopped by the book in his right hand.

"Your combat speed has slowed down these passed two years, but even if you've changed a bit. It doesn't change the fact that you're going into my book!"

I gritted my teeth. I haven't trained since for two years, and this is the result I get?!

_Am I that weak?_

"Big Sis Aura!"

I closed my eyes as I felt myself get pulled into that mysterious book held by Noah.

_I'm sorry._

_For being weak..._


	2. Prayer 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater at all except my ocs.**

* * *

**Mathias' POV**

* * *

"I'm going now!" Big Sis Aura would normally say when she leaves the house.

Two years have gone by, and yet we still haven't found a way to return.

"I wonder if she's truly okay?"

Big Sis may not show it, but after spending time with her for two years. She has a tendency to express her emotions through her face.

I think that was how Shade and Big Bro Kid were able to understand if Big Sis were in any type of pain even if she doesn't say anything.

"It's bad enough that she's trying to deal with this on her own." Turning my head over to a frame, you can see a picture of a younger Aura with her parents. Smiling at the camera, the background seemed to be taken at an area filled with greenery.

Two hours later Lana returns home helping Aura on the couch stating that she got tired during their outing. I gripped the ends of my hoodie, as I moved over to the hallway close to the front door.

"Maybe I can try to channel a link to the other world? For communication." I frowned. I've practiced on how to do that yet it still hasn't been perfected.

"Hn..." Thinking back, I haven't been able to practice inside lately. It's not like anyone is going to notice in the hallways, neither Big Sis will notice.

I focused my eyes over the tattooed eyes on my wrists.

Slowly my nails become talon-like as well as my feet. My arms didn't transform into wings this time, instead the wings appeared on my back stretching as much as they can.

"Ow." I felt the extra bones in my wings hit the walls, "Okay..."

I don't think Big Sis Aura noticed.

...

...

...

...

I hope.

"Eye of Horus heed to my plea." I clenched my fists together as I stare back at the eye tattoos, "Create a connection. Create a connection...to Shade!"

"Shade...Shade. Can you hear me?!" I called to the weapon through my mind. However no answer was returned, "Shade?"

Still no answer.  _Weird. If the communication was able to connect then how come Shade isn't responding?_

"Well knowing Shade, he's probably in the death room with Lord Death. Maybe that's why he can't hear me. That area is too stong to send a communication channel over." Nodding to myself. I was about to release my avian form, but...a familiar presence lingered in front of me.

Slamming the door open, I stand my guard.

"Hello...Mathias of the Horus Clan."

Freezing in place I yell at the man.

"You!"

* * *

**Lana's POV**

* * *

"I hope this can cheer her up." I prayed.

It's past one year after noticing Aura's strange actions. Lately it's been unnerving to see her depressed so much.

Her cousin and I tried everything we needed to do. In order to keep her personality from fading away before Aura could become a lifeless doll.

"I remembered her staring particularly at this character on the DVD box and manga I lent her..."

The character was none other than the famous Death the Kid. Ranked highest on the popularity charts. I didn't realize Aura had a strong attachment to him, I thought she would've for Soul

...but I guess I was wrong on that.

The story I wrote out was just about a random original character based off of Aura's personality. By meeting Death the Kid during a mission, where the character ends up nearly eaten by an Afreet.

However when I met up with Aura today, my plan backfired on me.

Aura looked ready to fall apart on me when I tried to help her up.

"I miss him."

Him? Who in the world did my best friend meant? Death the Kid? But he's just a character from Soul Eater, nonetheless a fictional character. Why would she drop to her knees for someone who isn't real?

"Let's get you home." I stated leading my friend back to her apartment.

* * *

**DTK's POV**

* * *

Two Months have passed.

Medusa's been placed in charge of Operation: Baba Yaga. That witch...what is she thinking?

Why would father allow a witch to handle this operation? I don't like this at all.

Also two of students, Kim Diehl and Jaqueline O' Lantern Dupre, have run away from the school after finding out that Kim was a witch.

To relieve my stress, I decided to pay a visit.

A visit to a friend.

Aura's demon weapon.

Her friend.

Shade.

Entering the door, I noticed a slight change in the infirmary. Nurse Nygus wasn't here.

Yet another wasn't there either.

"Shade..." I was going to call father through the mirror in the infirmary when a hand grips over my shoulder from behind me.

"It's nice to see you again, Kid." Slowly I found Shade towering over me. Backing away, I coughed before speaking.

"It's good to see you're well and awake from your comatose."

Shade grinned, "Shouldn't you be even more happy upon my awakening?"

?

What?

What did he mean...

!

Aura.

Aura...is!

"She's here!" I slapped my hands over my mouth once Shade placed a finger over his mouth. Telling me to keep quiet about this.

"Yes, she's here." Shade explained, "But not exactly here."

I frowned. She's here, but not really here? What kind of nonsense is he making?

Shade's face grew serious, "It seems to me that Aura's soul is well and alive...however something great is holding her and Mathias captive for now."

"They can't easily be located right now through soul perception."

I sigh in relief.

_At least she's okay._

But 'someone great is holding them captive'? It's unnerving.

"I'll report to father about your awakening." I assured Shade, "Father is in a bit of a pinch ever since you went into a coma along with Aura's and Mathias' disappearance."

He smirked.

"You sure you're honorable father is worried about Aura?"

I don't like the look in his eyes.

"The way you speak of Aura...it's as if she's more than just a friend."

"It's none of your business." I spatted at the weapon who chuckled upon my venomous return.

"Alright, lover boy. If that's how ou're going to play...I expect you to honor that commintment."

Opening the door, I stated one line before leaving Shade.

"That's my job." I straightened my jacket while walking past him, "I always make sure it's symmetrical otherwise the commitment becomes asymmetrical."

* * *

**Day of Operation**

* * *

Maka, Soul, Liz, and Patty were enlightened on the news I brought to them before the start of the mission.

"D-Does that mean?!" Liz gripped my jacket.

"Yeah. Shade is well and awake." I reply absolving the worries shooting across Liz's face.

"Isn't that great sis? Your boy-!" Patty's mouth was covered quickly by the slapping Liz's hand. I raised a brow to the sisters for a moment before Maka asked another question from me.

"Does Shade know the location of Aura's whereabouts?"

I shook my head in return, "No. Unfortunately Shade's soul perception can't penetrate the perpatrator's whereabouts. Apparently she along with Mathias is captive somewhere in this world."

"That sucks." Soul responded to my statement, "Matt being kidnapped over and over again. Must be creating uncool memories for a kid his age."

"Indeed. We better find them after this mission." Maka deemed, "It's bad enough they've been subjugated under harsh conditions."

I nodded in agreement.

Although I didn't realize this mission would force me into being captured by an imposter of Eibon.

Noah.

This vile man.

Will pay the price.

By the time I stopped falling, I found myself in what looks to be the empty pages of the book of Eibon.

An impact of insanity enthralls the even through the pages of this book.

It sickens me.

_And at this high of a wavelength..._

_How irritating. I can only believe in the others for now._

Scanning around I found two other people besides me within the book.

One bearing messy red hair and...long brown hair.

Wait a minute.

Those features.

Staring at the red-haired being, I noted that it's probably Mathias. But if Mathias is here...then the other being beside him is!

"A-Aura?" I spoke too soon as the brown-haired person turned their head, revealing a slightly older yet still symmetrical Aura not too far from me. Her blue eyes widened upon seeing me.

"Kid..."

* * *

**Aura's POV**

* * *

Floating.

This floating sensation was similar to the void, except the area around me was bright. My movements slowed as I try to move.

"It's impossible." It seems moving is useless in here.

Turning my head slightly, I watch as the fainted body of Mathias drift beside me.

We've been captured by Noah in his strange book. However I have absolutely no clue what part of the book we're in, but this creäture I'm staring back at isn't common.

"You." The big mass beckons to me while I stare back at it, "You have Asura's scent."

_Scent? Ew. I never knew my soul smelled..._

"Wait. Does that mean you're one of the Great Old Ones?!"

"Indeed I am, human." I wasn't even sure, but it's presence was overwhelming even without Shade's soul perception. "I was once part of a group known as the great old ones that served under Lord Death. I am known as the being that represents power, the Black Mass."

_Lord Death?! So if Asura represents terror, the Black Mass represents power, then what does Lord Death represent?!_

My head begins to hurt as more and more questions sprung in my head.

"But why would a human like you hold a part of the Madness of Terror and not become an Afreet."

Swallowing, I watched as the being try to place its hand over me. Until a sound of another person falling in sounded in the room.

"Perhaps next time. It's not my time yet to give power..."

The Black Mass vanished deeper into this empty void, as the person's yell ceased.

A shaky, but refined voice spoke.

"A-Aura?"

Turning around I found myself face to face with the person I never thought I meet again.

"Kid..."

 


	3. Corner Memories 1

**Lazura: Corner Memories chapters will be just extra stories...but they have a huge effect on the incoming chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater at all except my ocs.**

* * *

**Hug**

* * *

Little Aura walked quietly home. Just like any good child would do when she returned home.

Inside her mind, she was eager to meet Asura again.

_I can't wait to tell Asura what we did today!_

While walking home, Aura watched a father and child playing around by the park.

"Carry me! Carry me, daddy!" The child demanded from the father.

The father laughed as he took the child in his arms, "You happy now?"

"Yeah!"

Aura could only stare blankly at the scene. As the words of her mother vibrated through her mind.

_"Father is never returning anymore. He's gone for good."_

"Gone for good..." Aura muttered before resuming her walk back home.

* * *

Asura wondered about Aura's sudden disappointment.

"What's wrong, Aura?" He asked the girl, sitting before him.

She turned her head over to Asura, "Hey, Asura?"

"Can I hug you?"

_Hug?_

_..._

_I guess it's alright for her..._

"Okay."

Aura's smile brightened as she plummeted Asura to the ground.

"Oomph!" He groaned opening one of his eyes to find Aura hugging Asura's shirt tightly. Her face buried into one of his many many shirts.

"Aura...what're you?"

"Can we stay like this a little longer..." Aura begged from his shirts, "I want to sleep with you before I return."

Asura relented as he placed a hand over the child's head.

Brushing through her locks of brown hair.

Aura's breathing was steady, as her head slightly moved to show her sleeping face allowing to breathe.

Asura made a small smile as he held the child in his chest.

_Don't worry._

_I'm here for you._

* * *

**Hug (2)**

* * *

Before Aura acquired Shade and Mathias' arrival...

"Hey Aura!" Patty hollered to the blue-eyed girl walking out of DWMA only to be pounced by Patty in a death-gripped hug.

"P-Patty..." Aura gasped, "I need air."

"Nope! Aura needs at least one hug a day from me!" Patty grinned eagerly at Aura.

"Sorry, Aura." Liz apologized, "But I don't think my sister is going to let go this time."

Kid entered the fray staring down at Aura's form. She was stuck to the ground being gripped by Patty's hugs.

It was asymmetrical.

"You two aren't symmetrical!" Kid complained as he tried to force Patty off of Aura, "You're making her even more asymmetrical than usual!"

Aura's face seemed offended, "Well then I don't care! Let me be asymmetrical! At least Patty cares enough to give me a hug!"

"An asymmetrical hug at that! Now Patty move aside, I'm going to make your hug symmetrical!"

"What the fuck man?!" Aura kicked Kid in the stomach from getting anywhere closer to her, "DON'T YOU FUCKING EVEN DARE TRY TO TOUCH ME!"

"You need to be symmetrical!"

"THEN LET ME BE ASYMMETRICAL!"

Liz placed a hand against her forehead, "They're at it again..."

Aura dragged Patty on one side of her arm while Kid gripped over Aura's ankle.

"Please be symmetrical for once!" Kid begged, " I can't stand the sight of seeing you being asymmetrical all the time!"

"THEN GET USED TO IT YOU SYMMETRICALLY CHALLENGED OBSESSIVE COMPULSIVE DISORDERED JERK!"

Liz deadpanned as she watch Kid slowly go into a corner, curling himself into a ball muttering.

"I'm an asymmetrical trash. I deserved be thrown away. Liz...Patty...please throw me away along tomorrow's garbage."

Aura trudged over to Liz, "How in the world are you so used to his ranting?"

"We're his weapons. It's part of the job."

Aura placed a hand over Liz's shoulder,"I feel sorry for you."

"Too late for that."

 


	4. Prayer 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul eater at all except my ocs.**

* * *

**Aura's POV**

* * *

I shifted my gaze away from Kid. It's been two years in my world, and I don't even know how long has it been for Kid and the others.

"Don't go over here!" I commanded the reaper, as I hugged myself. Scared of Death the Kid's reaction.

"I don't want to hurt you or anyone else anymore! I've already hurt so many people...and now I can't bring myself..." The hiccups caused me to choke my words.

Its painful.

It hurts.

Soon arms take hold of my fragile body, cradling me as my back hit their chest. Frightened I began to trash my arms. Hitting whatever...whoever was holding me.

"Please...just leave me be!" My face covered by my bangs. The tears in my eyes blurred my vision.

"No."

Kid.

Why?

Just leave me please.

I've already caused enough trouble.

I wanted to say: Leave me alone!

But my words were stopped. In a matter of a what seemed seconds, Kid forcefully turns me around, pushed my chin closer towards his face by the thumb of his hand.

My vision goes into shock as Kid's lips brushed over mines.

My own mind blanked out on me.

I can't speak.

...

...

I wanted to punch him.

...

...

I wanted to call him a symmetrical OCD jerk.

...

...

I wanted to bitch slap him.

...

...

I wanted to yell at him.

...

...

Scream at him.

...

...

Hate him.

...

...

But I can't.

...

...

I already I know the answer.

I love this bastard of a gentlemen.

Why can't I hate him like I did from the beginning?

My arms fall to my sides as Kid stopped the kiss.

The beating of my heart paced rapidly as I watched Kid's eyes open to stare back at my face. Warmth filled as my face began to redden.

"What...? You?" Fuck. I'm stammering again.

A smile plastered on his face shone upon my reaction.

I covered my eyes with my right arm as Kid supported me by hugging me, "Fuck you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**DTK's POV**

* * *

I was right.

The person standing beside Mathias was none other than Aura.

Her once clear blue became sharpened once Aura spotted my presence.

She turned away. Trying to reach out, Aura's wavered voice yelled, "Don't go over here!"

I watched quietly as Aura resumed to hold herself. It was as if she was protecting the last remains of her pride.

"I don't want to hurt you or anyone else anymore! I've already hurt so many people...and now I can't bring myself..." The hiccups caused Aura to choke on her words.

My teeth gritted.

How much time has passed for you?

It was only two months since I last saw you.

But the look in your eyes made it seem you saw a ghost of the past.

Is that what I am to you now?

A mere ghost?

I'm standing right here. In front of you. In the flesh.

_What in the world happened to you?_

You were still strong, yet full of vigor. Wanting to cheer up the students of DWMA and Mathias.

Your guilt should've left by now.

However the person standing before me now, was on the verge of becoming a fragile doll. Afraid. Afraid of being broken by the people who cared for her the most. Afraid of being the one to break the people she cares the most.

...

...

...

But there's still hope.

I reached out to Aura, enveloping the fragile being into my arms as I pulled her closer to my chest.

She trashed.

Her hands swatting my face in every direction.

I didn't care about becoming asymmetrical now.

I don't give damn about my OCD, until she accepts reality.

_That I'm here right in front of her!_

Angered, I forcefully turned Aura around. Her face streaked by countless of tears streaming down Aura's surprised face.

Forcing her face closer to mines.

I take hold of her lips by placing mines over her's.

_I don't care anymore._

As long as she's alive, that's all I hoped for.

_For Aura to be safe._

I'm not regretting this. I've already regretted leaving her and Mathias that night.

I'm not letting her go.

_I won't leave you, Aura._

After separating from the kiss, Aura's face went from pale to red. Probably more red than Mathias' hair.

I smiled fondly upon Aura's reaction. It was cute. Symmetrically cute.

"What...? You?" Flustered, Aura immediately covers her blue-eyes by her arm.

"Fuck you."

Laughing silently I replied in understanding as I supported her body close, "I love you too."

* * *

Although one thing crossed my mind.

This sensation of the insanity wavelength halted once I stare back at Aura's eyes.

_What's this?_

I pondered as I think back to father's explanation.

_Is it possible for Aura to bear immunity to insanity and madness like father? She did inherit a part of Asura. But how was she able to withstand Asura's madness of terror when she first met him?_

"Aura, I wanted to ask you something." I began as Aura nodded in response once she'd taken Mathias into her arms.

"How were you able to meet Asura at first?"

Silence.

Silence was left between us.

Until a sigh was made, "After retrieving the lost memories from Shade's and the Afreet's awakening. I remembered a time. It was the time when my dad died."

I stiffened, however I was in utter shock to Aura's calm responsiveness.

"Ten years ago...I made a prayer alone to myself. I wanted my father back. I wanted the words of my mother to vanish. After falling asleep, I found myself in an empty void. Crying, I wondered if the void was a place of punishment for not crying at my dad's funeral. That was until I met him. Asura."

"I have a feeling that Asura was a great significance to me at that time. In a sense it was as if having another friend that no one else had. Only I knew of him." Aura placed hand against the area of her heart.

It pained me to say this...but is it possible that Aura liked Asura?

"Did you like him back then? More than just a friend?"

I wanted to know.

Did she have feelings for Asura before he became an afreet?

Was it possible? I mean she didn't really say the words I expected her to say earlier, but it was Aura's equivalent of it.

She gave me an incredulous look, "Kid. I was only six. That would make Asura a pedophile if I did liked him."

"Alright." I felt the weight against my head lift.

"What are you possibly jealous of Asura, Kid?" Aura began to smile more. I couldn't help, but hold her closer to me.

"H-Hey! Kid! Let go!" She cried after squirming inside my arm hold.

"No. I'm not letting go."

Aura jolted, "But just because you kissed me doesn't give you the right! What happened to symmetry?!"

"I don't give damn!" Even I surprised myself at this moment. To think that I would care about someone more than symmetry? More than father.

"You being alive means more than enough."

* * *

**Aura's POV**

* * *

"You being alive means more than enough."

Kid's tone held a hint of sadness in it. How long was I gone here?

"Kid, how long have I been gone in DWMA?"

Kid responded, "For two months. Only two months. It's barely even passed the year you've stayed."

_Two...months? Two years in my world equals to two months?!_

I laughed in remorse,"Two months seems nothing to you, Kid, but two years can do something to a person like me."

Kid's hold on me tightened. I placed a hand on one of his arms around me.

"One things for sure...I got to see you again." Happiness? I guess that's the term describing me now. Kid gave me the happiness I wanted.

Unfortunately this warm moment was stopped once Noah's and his supposed lackeys discussed of plans of eliminating Maka.

"Those damn bastards..." I think Gopher's voice was also among them. Oh...when I get my hands on that warlock!

"What are we going to do Kid?" I asked the reaper beside me, wearing a similar angered expression as I am.

"We're going to have to trust the others for now." He tried to respond calmly, "I don't know exactly...but we need to be cautious around Noah."

"I see." Matt began to stir in my arms.

"Big Sis...?" Matt's eyes widened upon seeing Kid. Jerking up, he exclaimed, "Big Bro Kid!"

"It's good to see you again, Mathias." Kid ruffled Mathias' hair only to straighten Mathias' messy mop of hair.

"You should keep your hair symmetrical !"

Matt pouted slapping Kid's hands away from his head, "I like my hair this way, thank you!"

"No! It has to be symmetrical!"

I giggled at the sight of their consistent fussing.

The lingering sense of nostalgia crept in our conversation.

Even though we're held captive, at least there's something keeping us strong.

 


	5. Prayer 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater at all except my ocs.**

* * *

**DWMA**

* * *

"It's nice to see you again, Lord Death." Shade greeted the reaper standing before him ,"I'm truly sorry for placing you in a difficult situation."

"Ah, it's alright, Shade. Better seeing you awake than seeing my students scared."

"Then, shall I get on with the matters of asking you what's been happening?"

"Actually, I found something about your Meister. Not exactly about her whereabouts but her..."

Shade's eyes widened, "You mean to tell me...she might be?"

"Yes." Lord Death nodded

* * *

**Noah's Ark**

* * *

"Don't screw around with us reaper!" Gopher nailed a punch across Kid's face.

"That's enough, Gopher." Noah alerted to his servant.

Aura winced. Watching Kid get beat up by Gopher was the last thing she wanted to see. Aura didn't have any way of hiding this from Matt as well. He's too young to see this.

"I-I'm alright..." Matt muttered, however his lips were quivering in fear.

"Kid...Matt..." She couldn't move from the magic cuffs Noah placed on their wrists and ankles.

"Kid, I asked you to refrain from organizing the contents of my book without permission." Noah reminded, "With all the bookmarks I had placed in it...it may have appeared disorderly, but I found rather useful."

Kid spatted,"Hmph, if you planned on keeping us inside that...you should've at least organised it."

A punch in Kid's gut was hurled by Gopher, "You do not answer to Master Noah. Know your place, reaper!"

"Stop it!" I yelled at Gopher, "I thought you obeyed your Master! Didn't you just disobeyed him now!"

"This woman..." Gopher was about to slap me, until Noah stepped in, "She's right. You should know your place, Gopher. Must you continue to damage pieces of my collection?"

Gopher's head went down, "My deepest apologies."

_Deserved it!_

"Aura...don't provoke them anymore." Kid whispered toward Aura's way.

"And see you getting beat up in front of me Matt...that's the last thing I want."

"Ah...how lovely it is to see you two show how much you loved each over." Justin Law commented.

Aura leered at him, "I should say the same thing to you, Justin Law. To think you of all people betrayed Lord Death, and framed the Professor Stein at that."

"My, what a foul behavior has become of you." His gloved hand lifted Aura's face up mocking her attitude,"And to think you're named 'Aurelia'...there's nothing saint-like about you."

"What happened to honoring Lord Death and helping the other death scythes..." Aura's leer formed into a glare.

"Don't even try, Aura. His earphones won't allow him to listen to us even if he can read our mouths." Kid commented, before shifting his gaze over to Justin.

"Would you mind letting go of her now?" A hint of anger flowed out of his voice as Justin released his hold on Aura's face.

"How scary, are you trying to penitence from this betrayer?"

Kid remarked at Justin's response, "Don't make me laugh. In fact I envy those earphones you wear, with those I would've placed them over Matt's ears to keep him from listening to these fool's spouting along with yours."

"Gopher...go ahead and make preparations." Noah commanded Gopher.

"Yes, Master Noah."

Aura demanded, "And where do you think you're going? Don't you even dare try harming Maka, if you do we'll make sure you regret you're decision!"

"Maybe the corpses of your friends could keep you three from becoming lonely..." Gopher smirked as Aura and Kid already seemed ready to punch him.

Only the cuffs were restraining them.

"You damn asshole!" Aura scorned at the retreating figure of Gopher, "Don't you dare hurt our friends!"

"You accursed fools..." Kid mumbled to himself.

* * *

Shade munched off the last remaining bits of his ice cream bar along Liz, Tsubaki, Patty, and Black Star.

"Liz, you don't have to worry about Maka for now. She'll be returning soon enough."

"I guess you're right. Maka is strong after all." Liz responded.

Shade smiled while placing a hand against Liz's shoulder.

_Although, I can't say the same for Aura. If my memory serves right, Aura's soul would be indanger if the Afreet or Medusa were to find out about it. Luckily the bandages Master placed over the soul hide Aura's real soul. Even I didn't realize its true form._

_The form of the ancients. Or known as the children of Chaos._

_Aura happens to be their descendant. Those who've created the world hold a particular soul similar to Lord Death's madness. However Aura's falls under the line of Ananke. A being who decides human's fate, it is of no coincidence that she is like a reaper. Similar to Lord Death in particular._

_However Aura gives off the essence of a pure human. Her soul seemed to look like a regular human's soul, but it gives an air of superiority. Which I thought was Aura's attitude._

_A human with the ability to radiate a similar power of the grigori soul into a protective barrier among others._

_If she and Maka were to combine their powers, it'd be a safety zone in one summoning. Yet why isn't she a witch? I guess being under the power of a goddess doesn't makes you one._

"Shade? Is something wrong?" Liz asked headband wearing guy sitting beside him.

"No." His answer only made Liz worry more.

* * *

"Big Sis..." Matt whimpered.

Gopher was beating up Kid even though Noah stated to not ruin his collection.

"Don't worry, just sleep for now." Aura tried to soothe Matt, "I'll stay awake."

"Okay." Matt slowly closed his eyes, but Gopher's insistent hits caused him to flinch.

**_(la la la...)_ **

_In my long forgotten cloistered sleep,_

_Someone kissed me whispering words of love._

_Is it just a longing of my heart?_

_Such a moment of such peace._

Matt stopped flinching as soon as he watched Aura sing a small lullaby. It began to soothe the tense atmosphere around them. At the same time Justin Law jolted in hearing this song. He knew the voice, but this song. This song! It gave a bad after taste to Giriko, who walked off to drink.

_Where do all the years come from? (to my eyes)_

_With no memories why should I cry?_

_I can never rest my soul until you call my name,_

_You call my name, you call my name._

_Call my soul from the heart._

**_la (la la la...) la la la..._ **

It was a mixture of sadness yet gave the image of someone longing for another.

"Big Sis Aura? What was that song?" Matt asked.

Maura faintly smiled, "It was a song, I don't recall the first part of the song...but my mom used to sing it to me and my father."

Although now, she doesn't anymore.

The door slammed open, the angry face of Gopher entered the room.

"Why don't you shut up for once, damn woman!" Gopher marched toward the brown-haired girl tugging a part of her hair.

Aura yelled,"Stop! You're scaring him!"

A slap connected to her face. Leaving a red mark on her face.

"Big Sis..." Matt froze seeing Aura being tugged by the hair. His eyes widened as Gopher was about to unleash another hit. Except it was stopped by a gloved hand. The gloved hand of Justin Law.

"Wait just a minute. If your master were to see you damage anymore of these precious pieces of his collection. I'd assume, he'd be quite mad at you even more."

A grunted spat was returned as Gopher marched out of the room. Leaving only Justin Law, Aurelia Reeds, and Mathias.

"Why did you stop him?" Aura muttered to the traitor, "I thought you betrayed DWMA. So why would you help someone of DWMA?"

"You." It seems that Justin ignored her earlier words since he didn't even bother taking off his earphones, "Where in the world did you learn this song?"

"Why are you intruding in my personal life?"

"So be it." Justin Law made his way to the door, "I'll allow you to say a few words to the reaper before I go.

Leaving the door wide open, Aura could see Kid's beaten up body.

It pained her.

By the time Kid lifted his head to see Aura, only shock was plastered over his eyes.

Aura mouthed the words:

_I'm sorry. It's just the way I am._

Finally the door shut without warning.

* * *

**Somewhere**

* * *

A woman stared at the picture on her vanity. It was a picture of what seemed to be an adult Aura standing side by side to another woman who beared a similar appearance.

"...Claire." The woman silently lifted her head as she gasped, "That song."

_Call my soul from the heart._

"I thought I heard Claire for a second there." The woman returned to look back at the mirror before her, "As Julia Fiore, the priestess of the fates, shall continue her duty under Ananke's order. I shouldn't linger over memories of the past."

Julia wore a velvet colored cloak over her shoulders. Her brown hair weaved into a braid that sits on the left side of Julia's shoulder to the covering of her cloak.

The dark purple dress clinging to Julia's body hides her bare feet as she heads over to the window sill. Staring at the barren ice land she calls home.

"It's been a long time since this world changed. Reapers, Witches, Monsters, Humans, and Afreets. Has the world ever been so cruel?"

* * *

**Lazura: The song Aura sang was My Long Forgotten Cloistered Sleep, but it was simply a part of the song.**

**Please Review.**


	6. Corner Memories 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater at all except my OCs.**

* * *

**Julia Fiore**

* * *

"Jules, you know we have a duty as descendants of the children of chaos." Claire stated to her sister, "Making sure that the other beings follow their fate."

Julia questioned, "Why are you reminding me about our jobs? You're not planning to leave, right?"

I wished I never said those words to Claire.

A smile.

A forced smile plastered across her face.

"No."

Then she'd return to staring at the sky humming that same tune.

As the first twins of the Children of Chaos, we raised one of another. Making sure the other continues to live on.

But even if we were twins, our lineages were different.

I fell under the line of Ananke.

A goddess that made sure the beings follow their fates. The compulsion to follow how they lived their life.

My older twin sister, Claire, she was under the line of Chronos.

A god that presided over the changes of time and space.

Claire would even tell me the birth of a new person or the arrival of their death.

I would record it under the person's name.

We were partners.

Although when she make that smile.

It was as if she knew that one day she'd leave me here in this barren ice land.

I regret not being able to leave this land.

I've never even met any of the people recorded in my unending book.

I wasn't even sure if any of them were either dead or alive.

I simply sat on my chair watching small records of their lives appear before me about what each of them did.

However, I could feel as if Claire's humming would reach me.

The same tune.

A tune of longing for someone.

Did sister wished for someone to save her?

Then can I?

Can I wish for her to return to me?

Can Claire Fiore, my sister, return to me one day? And save me from this lonely life?

* * *

**Claire Fiore**

* * *

Hiding under my dark blue cloak, I silently leave this ice land.

I'm sorry, Jules.

I have to leave.

Father time has set it's sights on my death.

We once thought we'd be immortal.

But it's inevitable.

My death is imminent.

**A being full of madness and insanity will kill someone of you love. You will sacrifice the one thing keeping you alive.**

_In my long forgotten cloistered sleep,_   
_You and I were resting close in peace._   
_Was it just the dreaming of my heart?_   
_Now I'm crying, don't know why._

Tears fell as the supposed void of Chaos appeared before me.

_Where do all the tears come from? (to my eyes)_   
_Could no one ever dry up this spring?_   
_If you find me crying in the dark,_   
_Please call my name from the heart._

I don't want my sister to die.

So let me sacrifice this life of mines.

_Sing with me a tiny autumn song,_   
_with the melodies of the days gone by._   
_Dress my body all in flowers white,_   
_So no mortal eye can see._

I remember the good times.

I'll never let my soul forget them.

_Where have all my memories gone? (and lost)_   
_Should I roam again up yonder hill?_   
_I can never rest my soul until_   
_You call my name, you call my name from the heart._

Turning my head, I see a man. His clothing was unfamiliar, but held a cross-like necklace.

**A demon weapon sunken in madness will appear before you. Attempting to kill you.**

**But once you cross this void, you'll live till the time of your death. Your soul will live on, but your body will be a living husk feeding off of madness and insanity.**

_(la la la...)_

I could see the man raise his arm's revealing something sharp sickle curve.

His maniacal smile.

Inside him, a floating red sphere hovered.

This is a demon weapon?

How much of this world changed? I didn't know such beings existed here.

There's so much of this world, I have yet to see.

Such a pity.

I gave the man a smile as I slowly fall into the void.

Sinking into its depths.

* * *

"Mommy sing me that song!" This little bundle of joy eagerly smiled. She reminds me of Jules. But then again this child inherited my looks.

"Alright, Aurelia, my little saint." I pick her up in my arms, and place Aurelia on my lap. I began to sing her the tune I used to hum everyday from my previous world.

Aurelia.

My bright child.

One day you'll meet people who'll care for you besides me.

I want you to be proud of yourself.

Be strong.

You have a stronger soul compared to mines'.

Please.

Don't cry when madness and insanity consume me.

* * *

Standing above my sleeping child.

I can sense the familiar foreboding presence of madness seeping out.

Aurelia jerked as madness began to crawl over soul.

For so many months now, Aurelia would be sleeping.

But I know where she's been going.

The void of chaos. A spacial ground in which can be used for training unbalanced power.

Something descendants of the children of chaos were capable of doing, but only those under the Ananke line had this ability.

It seems my daughter didn't inherit my lineage of the Chronos line, except earned a right as an Ananke line child.

The compulsion and wish to see her father again resurfaced the locked power.

However, I can't let this madness overtake her.

I won't allow this to happen.

I waved my hand over my chest, allowing my soul to hover.

It took the form of a white flaming winged shape. The wings burned brightly as I pushed my soul into my daughter's chest.

Watching, Aurelia's bright blue soul merged together with white flaming soul. Swallowing it whole, the blue soul eradicated the madness lingering in Aurelia's body immediately before strange-looking bandages wrapped over the blue soul.

My eyes felt heavy.

Is this how my husband felt during his last few seconds of living?

Was this how dying felt?

...

"I'm going now...Aurelia."

 


	7. Prayer 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater at all except my OCs.**

**EDIT: 9-17-14, 4:44PM muahahahahaha!**

* * *

**Noah's Ark**

* * *

"SOMEBODY SAVE ME!"

Aurelia sweatdropped hearing Kid's voice.

_D-Did Kid noticed something asymmetrical with Gopher?_

"Oh god no..." Aurelia began to pale.

_And I fear that Gopher is going to take advantage of his accursed OCD problem._

"That's it! I'm taking over!" Aurelia breathed for a minute before yelling, "HEY YOU DAMN GAYPHER! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OVER!"

The door was kicked down.

A pissed off expression from Gopher. He was holding a torn off piece of what Aura assumed to be Kid's shirt.

_Kid...you really need to let go of your OCD once in a while._

"Isn't damaging us going to piss your precious Master Noah even more?"

Gopher marched his way over to Mathias' direction,"Yet I still haven't figured a way to shut that pretty little mouth of yours...maybe I should beat up that sleeping child beside!"

"Don't you even!" Aura swung her legs at the incoming warlock. The hit slammed Gopher to the ground, "How dare you!"

He charged directly toward her.

Aura choked as Gopher gripped his hands over her neck.

"Hack!"

"How does it feel being vulnerable, you bitch?"

Aura watched as the shadow of Noah entered asking Gopher, "What are you doing, Gopher?"

Releasing his grip over Aura's throat.

Aura gasped for air as she felt her chin being lifted up by Noah.

"Ah, look what you've done to my beautiful collections..."

He turned Aura's face a few times to find a couple of red marks left on her face and throat.

"You'll end up ruining them." Noah released his hold on Aura as he commanded Gopher, "Now I'm in a bad mood...Go make me some tea!"

"Yes." Gopher numbly exited as Aura felt herself being consumed by the strange book beside Noah.

* * *

**Blank Pages of the Book of Eibon**

* * *

"F-Floating again." Aura turned as she found Kid wiping off marker ink with another torn sleeve of his.

Mathias was beside him, holding on to Kid's shirt. A terrified expression marked over his face. Turning towards where Mathias' head was staring at, Aura's eyes widened.

It was the Black Mass!

"The Black Mass..." Aura muttered as an inky looking hand-made its way toward her.

"Aura!" Kid and Matt yelled at the girl. Kid tried to reach out for Aura's empty hand only to see Aura vanish once the Black Mass' hand's ink dripped over her.

"You...What did you do to her?!" Kid jerked his head to the figure. He noticed this familiar wavelength...

_This wavelength!_

"Asura." The reaper muttered as Matt gripped firmly on his shirt afraid of the entity. The entity hovered over Kid and Matt.

"Do you understand, fragment?" The Black Mass started, "So you think you can lump me in with Asura? It is a Great Old One, just as I am...As is your father."

"G-Great Old One?" Kid couldn't move from his spot.

* * *

**DWMA**

* * *

Shade waited beside Lord Death.

Right now, Spartoi has departed to go save Kid inside the Book of Eibon through a manuscript copy of the book.

Shade resumed his earlier conversation with Lord Death.

"So its true. That Aura holds a Chaos Soul?"

"Yes, it was faint...but somewhere, from now on, Aura is holding a soul that is quite precious. Only those priestesses of the Ananke line hold them. A long time ago, we had met one that was living in Greenland. However she would not move from the place she was occupying, its possible that the priestess I met there might have a connection to Aura."

Shade thus proposed, "Then when Spartoi finds Aura, we'll investigate about that priestess."

"Thank you, Shade."

"It's nothing. Plus master would've wanted to do this if his own fears didn't get to him first."

* * *

**Somewhere**

* * *

"Hm?" Aura awakened softly, lifting her head. She found herself wearing a flowing white sleeveless dress along with white flats. Patting her hair, she noticed it was simply down.

"What the hell am I wearing?" Aura deadpanned.

One of Aura's many distaste.

Wearing a goddamn dress.

"This shitty piece of!"

A heavy chop connected to Aura's head.

"OUCH!" Aura yelped. Rubbing her head, Aura shifted to see a familiar woman standing before her.

"M-Mom?!"

"And when did you learn to speak such foul language young woman?" It was like staring at a mirror of the past. The mother she once lost, has finally returned to her.

"Mom..." Aura's eyes began to water as she hugged her mother, "MOM!"

The woman smiled as she ruffled the young girl's hair.

"You really are crybaby."

"But...how? I thought you were in jail?" Aura's mother froze hearing that.

"That's because. That version of me is just a mere husk. An empty shell, Aurelia."

"Husk?"

Aura's mother placed her hands over Aura's shoulders, "There's something I have waited to tell you."

**You're part of a lineage known as the children of Chaos. As my daughter, you hold the inherited power of compulsion otherwise known as following your destiny. F **rom the goddess of Ananke, you earned the right to use the Void of Chaos. An finite-dimensional area where time and space can't interfere in.****

**However when you were only a child, madness and insanity was beginning to consume your soul ever since you began to enter the Void of Chaos to see that man. The man you call Asura. He held a strong essence of madness and insanity inside him, but you would always approach him for comfort each time you visited him.**

**Your soul had yet to become a Chaos Soul like mines, so to prevent the madness and insanity from eating you. I inserted my Chaos Soul into your body. After that I died or more so my true soul lived on in your body leaving you to live with my husk.**

**Right now, you're mature enough to understand the reason your human soul hasn't changed.**

**It's only because of these bandages covering your soul.**

"Wait bandages, but they morphed into chains...wait mom is it possible that you can see my soul?!"

_Mom has soul perception?_

Aura's mother nodded, "But chains? Right now, there are only bandages wrapped around your soul."

_Bandages? Does that mean the chains of my past are gone?_

**Anyway, now is the time for your Chaos Soul to awaken.**

**I believe you're ready to withstand it.**

**After all you are my daughter.**

"Can you explain to me first what the Chaos Soul is?!"

**I don't think I have much time, my dear.**

**So once this is all done, I want you to visit my sister. Julia Fiore. Your aunt.**

**She'll explain more in detail of our heritage.**

Soon her mother started to walk farther and farther away.

"Mom!" Aura placed a hand against her chest.

It felt as if something heavy was pulling her down, although there was a warm feeling inside of her.

"It's heavy..." Aura mumbled, "But it's warm."

The bandages unwrapped itself to show a pure white soul. On its side held wings, only they weren't in the form of feathers. It was flames. Burning brightly inside of her.

"So this is my soul...?"

* * *

**Blank Pages of the Book of Eibon**

* * *

"..." Mathias couldn't believe his eyes. Kid ended up getting swallowed up the same way Aura did only to return wearing different clothes, as well as holding an unconscious Aura in his arms. She too was wearing a different outfit, except it was pure white, not a single stain of power dripped on to her from the Black Mass.

He couldn't speak, nor move.

All Mathias could do was watch as Kid, placed the unconscious girl before him. As Kid resumed his chat with the Black Mass.

_What happened to Big Bro Kid and Big Sis Aura in that being?_

At the same time, the Black Mass wondered.

_Why hasn't that girl been affected by 'power'?_

The massive being stared at the two being left, once Kid went to go greet the person he invited to the blank pages of Eibon.

_I already know the child beside her seeks for power along with the fragment of Lord Death as well, but something is overpowering my 'power'. Is it that girl?_

_Now that I think about it, there's a barrier surrounding her soul._

_It's a familiar presence we sought after the creation of demon weapons, and continued our hunt for witches._

**_"A priestess of the Ananke line." A woman covered by a hood spoke, "That is what I am. I am not an immortal, monster, demon weapon, or a witch. But I am human. I am simply a seer that governs over people's compulsion to follow their own fate."_ **

**_"For you, Reaper and company to have mistaken my chaos soul. You have many things to learn about just how much the world is changing."_ **

**_The woman resumed staring at the window, "Even I haven't noticed how much has changed over the years."_ **

* * *

**Aura's POV**

* * *

"Big Sis?" I could hear Matt's voice.

I opened my eyes to find Matt shaking me to wake up.

"Matt...Where is Kid?"

Matt pointed to the enormous blast happening in what looked like water. In the middle of the blast was Kid, who seemed different, fighting against...

"Black Star!" I rush up from where I was resting to only bash my head against an invisible wall, "Ow...what is this?"

"That giant inky person encased us in this, Big Sis. I tried to call Big Bro Star and Kid, but they can't seem to hear my voice." Matt frowned.

Now that I think about, there seems to be some sort of bubble around us...

I decided to punching our way out of it, but the encasements didn't budge. "Damn it."

"Try if you can."

"The Black Mass?!" I called to the owner of the voice.

"Like I said before, try if you can. Right now the two are in the middle of determining the true answer for power."

"Power...?!" Oh yeah, the Chaos Soul! But...I don't know exactly what I can do with this new soul...argh!

"I'll help too!" Matt's right arm morphed into a mixture of a human arm covered in feathers as sharp talons grew from his nails.

Matt clawed the area of the invisible wall, however it only caused a mark.

"...it's not working!" Matt cried out.

"Here we'll try to break the wall together this time." I suggested as I take hold of Matt's left hand, "On the count of three...one."

We got into our positions.

"Two."

Rasing our fist together.

"Three!"

As we charged the same warm feeling was increasing.

A light gleamed as we held our hands together.

"FALCON PAWNCH!" Matt and I yelled as the wall before us shattered.

The shattered pieces of the wall showed Kid and Black Star standing, well floating or whatever you call it, in front of us. A surprise expression spreaded across their faces.

"Kid/Big Bro Star!" The area we're in felt like water all of a sudden. I thought for second I couldn't breathe, but my shouting proved me wrong.

"You guys!" Black Star probably was the only one shocked by our sudden appearance ,"How in the world did you guys get in here?! Or rather how did you two return?! I heard from Maka and the others..."

"Uh...save it, Black Star. I have something I need to say to the Black Mass." I ushered the two guys standing in my way to move. As I walked, well tired, to move over to the entity beside them.

"Was there a reason why you placed that barrier around me and Matt?"

"I'm still even surprised how you're not afraid of my presence. I guess you're indeed a priestess of the Ananke line." The Black Mass complimented.

Kid raised a brow toward me, "What does he mean?"

"Not now Kid!" I warned the reaper next to me, "You wanted to see how my Chaos soul works didn't you?"

"Insightful. Yet blunt to the point." The Black Mass confirmed my heated attitude towards him, "I simply wanted to see if my assumption is true, and you my dear...simply proved it. By amplifying that child's power."

His inky hand pointed to Matt, who yelped as he quickly climbed on to Black Star's arms.

"You mean that Aura is able to amplify an individual's strength, correct?" Kid interjected.

"Right. After all Chaos Souls are very peculiar souls since they can only be found under people born from the children of Chaos. The children of Chaos were primordial dietes created by Chaos itself. They are the beings that created the world now. The girl standing next to you all is part of a direct line that served as priests or priestesses under the goddess of fate, Ananke."

"This is starting to be unbelievable now..." I crossed my arms as I pondered on the situation now, "But I think we should meet up with everyone for now...however how in the fucking world are we going to get out of this place?"

"Continuing from what I said to the fragment and the other...it's no problem."

 


	8. Prayer 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater at all except my OCs.**

* * *

"Black Star, just go already!" Aura yelled at the person holding up.

"What are you doing for? Go!" Liz shoved Black Star.

"Wait a sec, I just grabbed on to something..." Black Star continued.

Although they all ended up being shoved out of the book by the Black Mass' power dog piling into the ground.

"Ouch..." Kilik groaned as well as everyone in the group did.

"Wa...I'm injured so be quiet," Maka grunted in pain.

Black Star slowly got up responding to Maka, "It can't be helped! I guess I was kind of pulled..."

Maka and Black Star jerked upon seeing a manticore's head breathing in front of them.

Everyone else jolted up as they started to notice what was now happening.

"P-Professor Stein! Miss Marie!" Aura's face became horrified. The professors she was worked with before Aura had left, were now constantly bleeding.

"It's okay here, we'll do something!" Sid interjected.

"This isn't okay!" Matt cried as he pulled Aura over to Marie, "You're all in pain!"

"Run quickly...the opponent is too strong." Marie coughed as Aura helped her up.

"Who did all of this?" Kid's voice was hard. At that moment the manticore pounced over to Black Star and Death the Kid's direction only to be smashed to the ground by a heavy stomp/elbow jab.

"In the world I'd imagined you do not exist." Kid's eyes became heated as they glared at Noah, "I'll enforce your death penalty."

* * *

**Aura's POV**

* * *

"Don't worry Miss Marie, we'll get you and the other professors out!" I need to get her and Nurse Nygus out of her.

"Big Sis!" Matt yelped as an incoming attack from one Noah's summoned monsters of the lore darted for me.

"Aura!" I could hear the other's voice call my name, I don't think I can avoid this speeding attack. It's too fast...

_If only Shade was here!_

Next thing I knew Professor Stein took me, Miss Marie, and Matt in a protective hold to take the blow. For a minute there, I thought we were going to be blasted into the stone pillar behind us.

But...

**Bam!**

"Huh?" There was no impact.

I looked up to see Noah's monster bashing everywhere against our small area, however it couldn't make a single inch closer.

"How?" Then I remembered...

_THE GODDAMN CHAOS SOUL IN MY BODY!_

"Aura, that wavelength seeping out of your soul..." Professor Stein seems to have noticed my soul.

"I think we should save that conversation for later, Professor Stein! Evacuate Miss Marie, Professor Sid, and Nurse Nygus now!" Stein nodded in affirmation as he took Miss Marie in his arms. I could feel Matt's determined grip on the hem of dress, but why am I still wearing this dress?!

"Finally. I was waiting for the moment." Noah's voice seemed gracious for the moment he's living in, "Your Chaos Soul has awakened hasn't it, Aura?"

I gagged pretending to make a false expression of disgust,"Ew...it's already bad enough for Gaypher calling me 'woman' and Justard speaking my full first name.

"Let me repeat what I wanted to say to you ever since we first met...I  **never** gave you permission to call me by my nickname.  **So go die a merciful death you damn skirt chaser.** " I responded harshly to the man holding the book. What was it...The Book of Eibon? That's what the Black Mass called it.

"Pfft." I smiled at the gang's small laughter at my response before I shifted my direction back to Noah and Gopher.

"Who you calling Master Noah a skirt chaser?!" Gopher's snarky attitude arrived.

"One he kidnapped me. Two he wanted to get Maka in his book of collections not too long ago. Three he sent you, Gaypher, out of all the other members to capture Maka. Four is because I said so." I marked off all of my reasons to Gopher. In return he fumed.

"The third and fourth reason doesn't make sense!"

"Oh indeed it does. After all you are the boy sent after Maka one day, however he specifically wanted you to chase my friend, Maka. Who just so happens to be a girl. Also the fourth reason is quite obvious, since this jackass keeps staring at me. And let me set this straight Gaypher, Noah's actions as of now are proving my statements now." I extended my arm as my fisted hand revealed a thumb's down in place. Matt copycat my action as well. At that moment Kid and Black Star unleashed the madness within themselves to fight off Noah and Gopher. Well not so much Gopher, since he ended up being kicked aside in the fight.

"Matt, do you think you can completely morph into a falcon now?" I muttered to the child.

"I think so...wait you knew?!" He sputtered.

"You think I'm that oblivious Matt? Just hurry." I watched as Matt spreaded his arm wide. As he morphed into a falcon called the red-necked falcon, only to find out that Matt was...

The same height as Patty in this form...

Matt flapped his mighty wings as I rip the lower skirt part of my dress to use as a rope. Hooking it onto Matt's morphed legs, I held tightly onto the ripped cloth as Matt carried me. Kind of.

"You're heavy..."

"I'm scolding you later."

By the time we reached to the sky, I could see the a few of Noah's summoning aiming at us from bellow me. I grinned as I let go of the cloth. Aiming my feet directly at the creatures as the invisible wall around me bashed through the incoming trail. "Take that!"

Although...

"I hope I don't break my leg after this...YAAAAAAAAAGH!" I screeched. _I really should've thought this a bit more. Damn you Gaypher for your stupid clinginess to your Master!_

"Whoa!" Eh? "Is it just me or did you get heavier?"

...

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING FAT?!" Taste the wrath of my bitch slap you son of a-!

...

Wait...

That blue head band on this person's head.

Looks familiar.

...

...

...

Crap.

"Ah...Shade?"My words quivered as an angry emanation of anger waved off of Shade.

Shade is now sporting a red hand mark on his right cheek, and the terrifying smile on his face scared the shit outta me.

"..."

"..."

Shade grimaced the moment he touched the hit I placed against his face,"You're definitely my mesiter..."

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

After the defeat of the accursed fool known as Noah happened yesterday, we were unable to stop the escape of Gopher. The escapee ran off with the Book of Eibon in his hands. Apparently the artifact, Brew, was left inside the pages of the book. It's disappointing enough that we lost the book and Brew, however Lord Death didn't care about those two items for now. He's glad that his son, Kid, returned as well as unlocking the second Sanzu Line on his head. I guess the stripes on his head wasn't a curse placed on him for being so OCD.

Me and Matt were also greeted with a warm welcome back from Lord Death.

I feel really in debt by everyone.

Now I can see the reason why the chains in my heart are gone.

"Thank you, Mom. I finally got most of my prayers granted again." I smiled at the sky from the balcony of DWMA, "I got to see everyone again."

_And to finally see you smile once more._

I placed my hand over the area of my heart.

"Please continue watch over me from now on..."

* * *

**Shade's POV**

* * *

Watching Aura's shadow as usual, the sounds of footsteps approced my direction.

"Shade." It was Liz sided together with her sister, Patty.

"Liz. Patty." I gave them a nod in acknowledging their presence.

"Are you and Aura okay?" Liz asked, "You two were separated for two months or rather in Aura's situation, two years. Will you two be able to do a soul resonance?"

"If you're worried about that, then there's no problem." I answered the worried teen as I shifted my gaze over to Aura's figure, "Since I was sealed next to Aura's soul, I'm still able to do a soul resonance with her. We already did this morning when we met up with Lord Death and Spirit."

"That's great!" Patty continued happily, "Aura will be back in tip-top shape!"

"Yeah...also Liz."

"Yes?"

I leaned over to Liz's left side to prevent Patty from hearing, "Thank you for watching over me. I heard from Kid, that it was always you at my side."

By the time I leaned back, Liz's face went from pink to red as soon as her sister blurted.

"Sis, did Shade just kiss your ear?"

"What...NO! That's not what happened Patty!" She denied.

Chuckling lightly at sisters' actions, I began to find how fond it was being around humans.  _Was this how Lord Death and Master Asura felt when receiving care from humans?_

My eyes trailed over to the incoming Aura walking over to us.

_I guess this feeling was something you've given to me._

_Thank you._

_Meister._

**_"Even if you've originated from Asura...you're still my...!"_ **

_..._

_No._

_My first friend._

**_"My friend! You're like the older brother I can always look up to!"_ **

* * *

**Third POV -That Afternoon-**

* * *

Aura tensed.

She never expected this situation to escalate this quickly.

"Liz and Patty decided that they'll be watching over Matt while Shade is working with the other Death Scythes and father." Kid explained as he dragged her through Gallows Mansion's gates by Aura's hand. Aura was the only one to arrive early to Kid's mansion.

_Hah?_

"So for letting you to get sent back into your world along with getting kidnapped by Noah."

Aura's eyes grew into more shock as she found herself standing in the middle of the symmetrical living room of Kid's mansion.

_What?_

She jolted when Kid's serious golden eyes stared back at her,"Stay here for tonight. I'll make sure you won't be captured again."

_I thought we were going to have a friendly dinner with everyone else not this?! How? What? When? Who was the one responsible for this situation?!_

At Aura's apartment...

Liz sneezed while watching Patty showed Matt a drawing of a giraffe.

"Look it's a giraffe Matt!"

"Wow! That's a giraffe!" Matt's eyes gleamed in awe.

However Liz couldn't get rid of the creepy feeling that someone was talking behind her back.

She shivered. Hoping a ghost isn't haunting her.

 


	9. Corner Memories 3

**Lazura: This is a story telling recap just for when anyone is confused of what both Asura and Claire had done to Aura originally.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater at all or the song: Magia or the lyrics used. The lyrics originated from AmaLee's cover of Magia. I only own my ocs. But I do encourage the readers to listen to AmaLee's cover of Magia while reading this story recap. :)**

* * *

**Little Child of Hope**

* * *

One day a little girl lost her dear father.

Many weep for this young man, who died at such a young age.

He had much potential in him to continue his life as a baker.

Pity. That this father would leave his wife and child alone.

The mother devastated at the sight of her husband's soulless body. The husband who sheltered her and cared for her had left.

Even after she done her duty as a priestess. The emotional strain on her mind was weighted.

The child could only stare in shock, as she strongly kept herself from crying on the day of his funeral.

Remembering how her father would always tell her:  **Be Strong**.

_One day_   
_The light of love_   
_Though it may seem far away_   
_Will shine again in your eyes_   
_(Transcend and rise above)_

The same little girl ran into her room that night.

She didn't bother changing out of the black dress that hung on her body.

Swallowing the choked tears down her throat.

The little girl prayed.

_But there's only one dream_   
_And it has ripped at the seam._   
_This world will end in ruin_   
_(And I'll lose all I love)_

She prayed.

And prayed.

Hoping that the ever smiling father of her's would return.

To wish away all the sadness brought upon her.

_Swallow all your doubt_   
_Make your lust cry out_   
_I will help you swallow your hesitation_   
_You'll trust me_   
_Cause you yearn with greed_   
_Though your heart may bleed_   
_Will we fade away from this world_   
_with no hope to hold onto?_

In that dream...

The little girl became afraid.

Everywhere.

Everywhere seemed like an unending maze of a void.

Tears flooded as she walked constantly through.

**_Is this a punishment?_ **

**_Was this what I deserved from not crying at daddy's funeral?!_ **

_I remember you from a dream I thought was truth_   
_You bright with magic and I blinded by my youth_   
_All is wish is for your hand to hold, you see_   
_Only your smile kills the dark in me_

Asura, a being full of madness, enough to instill terror into others.

Even himself.

He hoped to escape from the fate he's going down upon.

Desperately.

He tried to sleep.

A human ritual in which relieve pain. From what he heard of.

Instead he found a small human girl crying.

Crying all alone in this void.

_With these hands I try to hold what I cannot seize_   
_I'm like a rose thrown into a violent breeze_   
_All my strength blown away_   
_With my heart I will stay_   
_Praying for light_   
_Guiding my wish with all my might_

Claire had always thought.

The one prophesied in Chronos' prophecy was her dear twin sister.

Julia Fiore.

Only to realize now, after all these years.

She figured out the reason why she was still alive.

_One day_   
_It will come true_   
_That wish you have inside you_   
_To save the one that you love_   
_(Is that a selfish act?)_

Asura wanted to protect his creator.

Claire wanted to protect her only sister.

They both realized that they were both wrong.

This little child.

Aura.

Aurelia.

He wants to protect the one he trusts.

She wants to protect the child she bore from her late husband.

_They will_   
_Latch to your heart_   
_That's when confusion will start_   
_You'll say words you've never heard_   
_(Just how would you react?)_

Asura gave her a piece of his soul.

A part of him.

Placing it into Aura's soul.

He thought it would protect Aura's soul from his madness driven husk once he was gone.

Asura didn't realize that it would try to kill her.

_If I can go on_   
_And not lose my way_   
_I will sacrifice my heart and let it fray_   
_To pieces_   
_What I really need_   
_Is a spell to cast_   
_To stand up against all the pain_   
_and fear that will always last_

Claire placed the only item that kept her alive to purify the invading madness and insanity.

Her Chaos Soul.

She painfully smiled as her daughter's pain stricken face started to return to a calm expression.

_You are still lost in a dream_   
_watching the past skies_   
_While I am the only dreamer that cannot rest_   
_But I will open my eyes_   
_And chase the hope_   
_That I will be at your side as if we're blest_

Asura remembered the time when he and his demon weapon defeated all the Eastern witches.

Before his creator and the other bodyguards arrived.

He had taken so many witch's lives.

**_What if I had taken a human soul?_ **

**_What if I had taken Aura's soul?_ **

_**...** _

_With these hands I've picked a rose_   
_And have stopped its life_   
_Only now I understand_   
_I stole its life_   
_Deep inside I'm alive_   
_For my love I'll survive_   
_Though I regret using my own heart as a sheath_

**_This little being gave me..._ **

**_...the trust I wanted._ **

**_...the sense of caring for others._ **

**_She doesn't deserve to die by my hands._ **

**_She doesn't deserve to die before me._ **

_**Aura.** _

_**Aurelia.** _

_**You deserve a better friend than me.** _

_**You deserve a better life than me.** _

_**Please.** _

_**Please.** _

_**Smile for me.** _

_The stories that I heard as a child_   
_Kept me dreaming_   
_Where magic runs free_   
_And imprisoned suns remain always gleaming_

_The fairy tales I loved have taught me (have taught me)_   
_That no matter what hurdles there may be_   
_Your wish comes true_   
_(Was I a fool to trust in those lies?)_

Claire wondered at her last moments.

She watched as Aurelia's new soul burned the scary red madness and insanity lingering on her human soul.

**_Was I a fool to believe in Chronos' prophecy?_ **

**_Or_ **

**_Was I stupid to not prevent any of this...?_ **

_In the night wild with fright_   
_The old magic stirs_   
_Blooming with grace_   
_It rises up to meet my face_   
_"With your hands you can change this whole world of yours. Everything that you wish for is in your grasp"_   
_All I want is to forever dream with you_   
_To live a life where all of me is a live_

At first...

The two pitiful beings thought.

Asura never wanted to forget her existence.

Claire hoped that her daughter to have a happy life.

_Deep inside I will give_   
_All my love just to live_   
_I won't regret making this sinful wish of mine_

They didn't regret their sacrifice.

However...

The little girl, Aurelia Reeds, grew.

She didn't hate her forgotten friend.

She didn't hate her mother.

But.

**_I'm thankful._ **

**_For all the sacrifices you've done to protect my little life._ **

**_Thank you, Asura, for giving me friends I can trust._ **

**_Thank you, Mom, for giving me a chance to live._ **

**_May this prayer of thanks_ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_Reach to the both of you._ **


	10. Corner Memories 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater at all except my OCs.**

* * *

**Tsuncess**

* * *

My name is Lana Vega. 12 years old. A seventh grader in middle school.

And I've met a real-life tsuncess.

And why you ask?

Well I'm standing right in front of her now.

So you tell me...is Aurelia Reeds a tsuncess?

"Are you a tsuncess?" My pig tails tied with star-shaped hair bands dangled from my head. I was in a simple white T-shirt, jean capris, and sneakers holding a draft of the fanfiction I was going to publish soon. The girl in front of me froze, before answering, "Who the heck is a tsuncess?"

"You." I pointed at her. Aurelia Reeds was wearing a light blue sundress that stop mid-thigh on her legs with white sandals to match.

The outfit she was wearing now was the complete opposite how she normally is in school.

In fact when she first transferred over to our school, Aurelia had this type of cold attitude to barricade others from getting close to her.

However this was the first time I've met her outside of school.

Acting OOC. The acronym that many fanfiction writers love to call for short known as  _Out of Character._ One of the many fatalities a writer can come across when it comes to writing a character for a fandom you love or an OC,  _original character,_ receiving the dreaded arrival of reviewers dubbing the poor character a Mary-sue or Gary-Stu. Trust me. People are critical when it comes to a Mary-sue. even if there are people who love the characters. But enough of my explanation.

I'm confronting a real-life tsuncess! A cold yet shy personality type princess!

"Are you an idiot?"

"Are you always like this?"

Sure we had a weird conversation, but I really like her cool attitude when it came to preventing the group of guys from hurting the girls in the winter of eigth grade.

"Aura, you sure you want to stop them?" I asked the girl who marched her way over to a pile of broken icicles.

"Yes. Walter is such a jerk when it comes to girls." Aura eyed the tip of each icicle, it was as if she had glint in her eyes.

It caused a riot.

Dubbing Aura the title of the Ice Shard of the Student Council.

Ice Shard because of the icicle.

Student Council because of the fact that Aura was one of the few people who abided the laws of both school and rights an individual have.

Or so the rumors say...but really who believes in stupid rumors?

Then my anime hype phase arrived.

To the point where I dragged the tsuncess, Aura, into the world of anime.

"You like Hibari Kyoya~"

"N-NO! I-I just like his weapons! Those tonfas would seem really useful..."

* * *

**Fangirlism Jealousy?**

* * *

_Is it just me...or are the girls at DWMA seem mad at my sudden return?_

"Ah, ignore them Aura. They've done the same thing to me ever since Soul started becoming more and more noticed by girls." Maka responded to my worried expression.

"Is that so?" _I can't help but feel kind of bad for Maka, she had to go through all of these glares just because of being Soul's meister?! That sucks._

"What about you? Are you okay with all of this?"

"Don't worry, it's not like I'm bothered by this anymore. I'm a meister, and I have a job for being Soul's partner." 

I narrowed my eyes toward Maka.

"What?" She asked. 

"Nevermind." Shifting my gaze elsewhere, I thought deep in the back of my head.

_Maka. Maka. After all those times of pushing me over to Death the Kid...it's time I shove you over to Soul._

* * *

 

It wasn't so long until some of Soul's supposed fangirls ganged up on me after leaving the Death Room.

"Excuse me." I politely reply to the group of girls in front of me only to be shoved back by a red-headed skull hair tie pig tails girl. Her face kind of reminds me of Wednesday from the Adam's Family except Wednesday got more sass than this fangirl of Soul's.

"And who do you think you are?" One of the girls spatted. _Ew...okay did one of those fangirls just spit at me just now?!_ "Hanging next to our dear Soul!"

"Soul wasn't yours to begin with. I don't think you fangirls should treat him like a godly object. He is a regular person that just wants to hang out with his friends..."

"What gives you the right to be friends with him?!"

_These...goddamn! Can I just...?!_

"What is going on here?" A firm voice entered the fray. Some the girls faltered as they moved away from me. Allowing me to see who stopped the girls from going anywhere further.

"Kid."

"What are you all doing here in front Death Room? Do you all have business with Honorable father?" His eyes hardened, "Or do you have business with me about my lover?"

...

My eye twitched.

I didn't agree to that title yet.

I could hear the gasps coming from these putrid girls' mouths.

"There's no way she got her hands on Lord Death's Kid!"

"Did she bribed him to do this?!"

"But that's Death the Kid! Hardly anyone goes close to him except for the Thompson sisters!"

...It's not like I wanted to have Kid's love in the first place. I mean, I do love Kid. I truly meant it. He's dramatic. A jerk. An OCD freak. A person I hated at first because of his rude behavior in invading my personal past. A caring person. An ignorant fool. But it's only because...because!

"I care for him." I voices my inner thoughts out loud. My cheeks heated. I know that Kid is also listening to this.

"I didn't do anything. Absolutely anything. The only thing I did was care for the person whose worried about me. Kid." I closed my eyes as I yelled my feelings out. Man this is so embarrassing!

"I love Kid! And I don't regret it!" As soon as I said those words, I felt myself embraced tightly.

I returned the hug. Thank you, Kid.

"So be jealous all you want. I don't give damn about your ridiculous shoutings about me and Kid." I spoke as I intertwined my hand into Kid's as we faced the group, "But if you judge any of our friends..."

I raised my left fist towards them, "I warned you."

Watching the fangirls scamper off, Kid and I noticed the sound of clapping. I deadpanned.

"Since how long have you guys have stood there?!" I yelled at the arriving Maka, Liz, Patty, Black Star, Tsubaki, and Soul. They were all clapping. For what?

"Finally someone got rid of them." Black Star started, "I was getting annoyed of their obnoxious attitudes."

"You were really cool. Acting like a hero of Justice and telling all of them about how much you loved Kid." Soul complimented.

"No. They pissed the fuck off of my calm meter." I huffed.

"But you were able to keep them off our backs..." Tsubaki thanked me.

"Yeah, for a minute there Patty and I would've beated them up as well." Liz suggested.

"I'll fuck up their precious lives!" Patty...I worry about how you'd be as an adult.

Maka held my hands in her's, "Aura. Thank you for doing that."

"I just don't like seeing my friends hurt." I then proceeded, "If you need help, I can probably convince Shade, Liz, and Patty to go on a friendly rampage to kick the bullies' out."

I grinned.

_Although I really am going to rain of those stupid fangirls' parades if they ever dare hurt my friends!_

* * *

**Lazura: Tsuncess, is a word I came up with. It's a mixture of the word 'Tsundere' and 'Princess' xD**


	11. Prayer 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater at all except my OCs.**

* * *

_**Previously...** _

* * *

Aura tensed.

She never expected this situation to escalate this quickly.

"Liz and Patty decided that they'll be watching over Matt while Shade is working with the other Death Scythes and father." Kid explained as he dragged her through Gallows Mansion's gates by Aura's hand. Aura was the only one to arrive early to Kid's mansion.

_Hah?_

"So for letting you to get sent back into your world along with getting kidnapped by Noah."

Aura's eyes grew into more shock as she found herself standing in the middle of the symmetrical living room of Kid's mansion.

_What?_

She jolted when Kid's serious golden eyes stared back at her,"Stay here for tonight. I'll make sure you won't be captured again."

_I thought we were going to have a friendly dinner with everyone else not this?! How? What? When? Who was the one responsible for this situation?!_

At Aura's apartment...

Liz sneezed while watching Patty showed Matt a drawing of a giraffe.

"Look it's a giraffe Matt!"

"Wow! That's a giraffe!" Matt's eyes gleamed in awe.

However Liz couldn't get rid of the creepy feeling that someone was talking behind her back.

She shivered.

Hoping a ghost isn't haunting her.

* * *

****Now...** **

* * *

**Earlier:**

"Dinner get together at Gallows Mansion?" Aura questioned Liz's invitation.

"Yeah, since you, Matt, and Kid returned...We should celebrate!"

"Okay, I'll head over to the mansion later." Aura agreed thinking that the dinner would be a friendly get together.

Oh how wrong Aura was.

**Now:**

_It was a trick!_

Aura clenched her fist behind her back. As she continued heading to the kitchen of Gallows Mansion.

"Aura, you're my guest. I'll take care of the cooking." Kid suggested however Aura insisted reminding Kid, "The last time you cooked, the meatloaf you made came out raw."

"It had to be cooked for eight minutes!"

_OCD. Remember it's his frickin OCD talking back to me._

"Kid, when it comes to cooking...all no most of your cooking will become raw." She pointed out to reaper.

"Fine." He sighed in defeat, "I'll just set the table symmetrically."

"Right." Aura opened Kid's fridge to see some good ingredients, "This..."

What she found was one side of the fridge filled and organized with regular ingredients. The other side was full of...frozen food products that can be cooked by the microwave or boiled by hot water.

"..." The sight of the fridge minus the organized alignment caused Aura to wonder if Kid, Liz, and Patty sometimes eat frozen dinners at home.

Although one ingredient caught her eye, "Preserved rice. Hey, Kid! This rice isn't spoiled is it?"

Kid yelled back, "No. Why?"

"I think I know what to make..." Aura decided as she pulled out some containers holding barley, parsley, Parmesan cheese, salt, and pepper.

"Now for chicken broth, cooking oil, and lemon juice...found them."

Aura happily spoke as she began her creation.

By the time Kid had finished arranging the tableware. He decided to see what Aura was making in the kitchen.

The smell of chicken broth and lemon juice wafted once Kid stepped inside.

Kid could see Aura scoop whatever it is from the pot to taste before she added a bit of shredded cheese.

"Kid." Aura greeted the reaper, "Can you see if this good? It's been a while since I made this, so I'm not sure whether the taste is good from my taste buds."

Unknown to Aura, she didn't realize that she was using the same taste testing spoon. It didn't go back into the pot, but it still held a part of the dish Aura was trying. However Kid didn't bother telling her that, since the next thing he knew Aura spoke while holding the spoonful of food in front of his face "Say 'ah'."

Kid wondered if Aura realized her actions now, but it seems that her chef mode is only concentrating on the success of her dish's taste.

Reluctantly Kid opened his mouth, "A-Ah..."

As Aura basically spoon fed Kid, who swallowed the their supposed dinner, Aura pondered on Kid's sudden reddened face after gulping down the rice dish.

Worried Aura instantly asked,"Is it bad?"

"No. It's good." Kid answered. Although Aura's insistent hopes that her dish came out alright showed the shine of Aura's charm.

"Oh thank goodness." Aura calmed down, "I thought it would end up bad."

"You have something." Kid pointed out to Aura.

"Eh? Did it spilled on my face?" Aura was about to get a napkin, when suddenly Kid pulls her closer to him. Taking out a handkerchief out of his pocket to wipe smudge of food placed on her cheek.

Aura's cheeks tinted upon the closeness Kid stood beside her.

"There." Kid awaited for Aura's response.

Muttering out a small, "Thank you." In return.

...

After dinner...

...

Aura found it weird.

Kid had this much space for a house. Well it is a mansion. Yet only Liz and Patty are the other people who stayed here. Lord Death seemed to stay often in the Death Room even after the events of the releasing of Asura.

_Is it possible...? That Kid has always in solitude, even before Liz and Patty arrived?_

Aura pondered this for a while as the music droned her sense of awareness as she found herself sleepy as Aura sat close to the edge of the couch within the living room, "Fwuah..."

She soon closed her eyes once she laid her head against the soft pillows used for decorations on the couch. Aura's headphone clips slid off as the last music ended just before Aura drifted to sleep.

At the same time, Kid finished arranging the recently cleaned dishes to his own alignment of symmetry.

"There!" Kid announced proudly, "Everything is perfectly in symmetrical order."

Kid made his way to where Aura left, spotting her on the couch of the living room.

Only to find her sleeping.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_..._

_The way she sleeps...ISN'T SYMMETRICAL AT ALL!_

"Aura...Aura..." Kid started to shake her awake, "AURA! WAKE UP! YOUR SLEEPING POSTURE ISN'T SYMMETRICAL ENOUGH FOR MY COUCH!"

Aura frowned the moment she awakened, "Don't tell me...I'm not symmetrical for your own couch? Kid, it's a couch. Couches are meant for people to sit on. Not sitting so stiffly."

"But!"

Aura sighed as she shifted her weight to be more symmetrical, "Is this fine with you?"

"Actually..." Kid suddenly sat down right next pondering about the way Aura is sitting.

"Should I just sleep in Liz and Patty's room? It's probably bet-"Aura didn't realize it until a hand kept her down from where she sat. Turning her head, Aura found Kid keeping hold on to her clenched hand that sat on the couch.

"Don't leave." Kid muttered

Aura had nothing to say, however she began to understand more about Kid. Her clenched fist opened to take hold of Kid's, "...I won't."

The two stayed sitting together by the couch as they both slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Time Skip**

* * *

Aura's eyes fluttered open, the bright sunlight forced her eyes to shut as she stretched her back.

"Where...?" A soft yawn escaped her mouth as Aura tried to scan her surroundings, "...Gallows mansion?"

Aura blinked and blinked again, "Oh yeah..."

_I went to sleep after listening to music..._

Shifting her head, Aura stretched her arms slowly only to hit something lightly by her knuckles.

"..." Aura turned. Beside her was none other than a sleeping Death the Kid.

Twitch.

Twitch.

Twitch.

Twitch.

She didn't even realize.

How close Kid was near her.

_I could hit him...but..._

_"Don't leave."_  Kid's words resounded in her mind as the silent beating of her heart paced. Aura reached out, taking hold of his vacant hand.

_I won't leave him alone._

Aura promised silently as the sun continued to rise.

_He's been much lonelier than I've been. I should at least...make the effort._

_Kid._

_You gave me so much._

_I want to return the favor._

_However...I need to find my aunt. It'll take a while, but I'm sure._

_We'll meet again. Then I'll find a way. A way to stop that Afreet with you and the others._


	12. Prayer 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater at all except my ocs.

* * *

**_Previously_ **

* * *

_"Don't leave."_  Kid's words resounded in her mind as the silent beating of her heart paced. Aura reached out, taking hold of his vacant hand.

_I won't leave him alone._

Aura promised silently as the sun continued to rise.

_He's been much lonelier than I've been. I should at least...make the effort._

_Kid._

_You gave me so much._

_I want to return the favor._

_However...I need to find my aunt. It'll take a while, but I'm sure._

_We'll meet again. Then I'll find a way. A way to stop that Afreet with you and the others._

* * *

**Later that Day...**

* * *

"So, Aura, you'll be heading off to Greenland to visit that rumored witch?" Liz asked the brown-haired girl. Aura was heading off to the death room to meet with Lord Death in the midst Liz decided to escort her. According to Kid's sudden protectiveness.

"Well initially she wasn't a witch to begin with." Aura explained, "She's technically a priestess who lived in isolation from the rest of the world. Though what's strange is that she lived long enough as a human to see Lord Death...I wonder if there is something dealing with the reason about why she lived this long?"

_To think she's still alive...it sometimes makes you wonder about the genes I inherited from my own mother._

"You're similar to that priestess right? Isn't that perfect? You'll live long enough with Kid and his father." Liz gave her the look, "And I know how-"

"Stop! God damn it Liz! It's your fault that I ended up..." Aura stopped herself pointing at Liz, "Okay. Next time. Don't try to trick me into staying alone with Kid so that you can have your alone time with Sha-" To only have her mouth covered instantly by Liz's hands.

"With who?" coincidentally Kid and Shade happened to be in front of the Death room scaring the hell out of Aura. Although it seems that Liz just so happened to notice faster than Aura did.

Aura nearly choked as she sputtered while slapping Liz's hand away from her, "I-It's nothing."

Reassuring the two, the four made their way into the death room.

"Lord Death." Aura greeted.

"Aura." It's been a while since Aura heard from Lord Death, it's as if his voice was beginning to grow tired of all the recent events going on. "I see...it's time for you to visit your aunt?"

"Yes, it may take some time, but..." She reminded Lord Death as determination shone against her face, "I'll be sure to return. No matter what happens."

Kid blinked pondering of Aura's change in expression. Until yesterday's event flowed back into his head, causing Kid to silently form a smile toward Aura.

_You remembered._

"From what I recalled in the past...your aunt went by the name of Julia, I believe." Lord death commented, "Julia Fiore."

"Julia?" The words of Aura's mother beckoned to her.

**_So once this all done, I want you to visit my sister. Julia Fiore. Your aunt._ **

_Julia Fiore, is it possible that you cared for mom dearly as I have?_

* * *

**In Greenland**

* * *

"What is it...Julia?" A man's voice called out to the woman, who simply stared out into the blizzard. A velvet colored cloak covered her shoulders, dressed in a simple light blue dress. Her hand lowered touching the edge of the window sill muttering, ""Someone."

The woman known as Julia answered to the man, slowly lifting her head up to reveal clear light blue eyes, "Someone...no, three are heading over here."

"Three?" The man frowned, "Are they malevolent?"

Julia shook her head, "No, but...Cain."

Turning over to the man, Julia's blue eyes were stagnant.

"One of them has a similar presence as my older sister. Claire."

"Claire, you mean the same Claire _that_  disappeared years before?"

Julia nodded to the man, "Yes."

_But...something is a bit different from this person._

_..._

_Is this what those humans call a miracle?_

_Or_

_A hoax?_

* * *

Sitting on Mathias' avian form's back, Aura scoured the area hoping to find a sign of the tower hidden in this blizzard. Shade took his weapon form to make the travel easier on Mathias.

"Shade, are you sure this is the area?" Aura asked her partner, "I don't see-"

However a tower made of stone stood before them, causing Aura to shut her mouth immediately.

_So this is...the place where mom and my aunt were raised in._

"I'll be landing now Aura." Matt stated to the girl watching the tower.

Nodding, Aura readied her weapon as Matt landed close to the entryway of the tower. A single lit torch's flame danced by the door. It surprised Aura a lot.

_The flame isn't dying during a weather like this?_

**_Someone's energy is being used to protect the area, don't lower your guard down too easily._ **

"Right." Aura responded as she made sure Mathias stayed close by, "Stay close, okay?"

"Alright," Mathias complied.

In all honesty, Aura didn't want to bring Mathias at all to Greenland. It was great for the fact that he was able to take them here, however Mathias is prone to the cold. Another thing that they noticed after saving the little boy from Noah's clutches. Thus is the reason why Shade and Aura practically bundled him in multiple jackets to keep Mathias warm during this kind of weather.

The entryway held an interesting door knocker. A lion holding the ring part...

_...? Is it just me or are the eyes of that lion door knocker are staring at me?_

Shaking the feeling away, Aura used the door knocker.

Upon using the knocker, the door creaked open. Allowing the three access into the tower, what they didn't expect...

"...Welcome." A man standing right before them, and not only that...the man was an albino. White hair and light blue iris eyes. Wearing a grey trench coat paired with black pants, a red scarf wrapped around his neck. The scarf practically covered his mouth, but you can hear him loud and clear.

"My name is Cain." The man introduced himself placing a hand against his chest, thus proceeding to bow, "I serve the current mistress of this tower."

"The current mistress of this tower..." Aura began, "Is this the tower of Julia Fiore?"

"Who knows. Mistress is forever my mistress..." Cain shrugged as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, "However, I never said that my current mistress is the person you speak of."

_What?!_

**_Aura don't._ **

_What do you mean Shade! He's practically-_

**_That's the point._ **

_...Shade._

**_He's doing his job._ **

_**FLASH** _

_**"Recently, Julia has gained a new ally." Lord Death explained to Shade, "His name is Cain. A human forced under a curse that won't allow his soul to move on. Known as the Mark of Cain."** _

_**"The Mark of Cain? Like the one related in the books discussing about the immortal man?"** _

_**"Yes, he's also the reason as to why I ended up meeting Aura's aunt." Lord Death raised his head, recalling the memories, "At that time, Cain wanted to end his suffering, however no matter how many times you tried to kill him. The soul is forever locked by the curses' binding."** _

_**The Mark of Cain.** _ _**An unforgivable symbol, signifying the mark of a murderer...a person who killed his own kin...** _

_**"The one who accepted the wandering fugitive was none other than Julia." Lord Death returned his gaze over to Shade, "Sometimes I wonder."** _

_**"If this is a common passed down trait."** _

_**At first Shade didn't comprehend what Lord Death had meant. Stating those words. A common trait? A trait between shared between Julia and Aura?** _

_**END OF FLASH** _

Out of nowhere, Aura was utterly baffled practically yelling the words: Are you crazy, why the hell are you revealing yourself as a demon weapon?!

Shade, not listening to Aura's thoughts, ceased his weapon form, "There's only one job he can have here."

"Hm...so you're a demon weapon?" Cain noted, "You youths sure have unique evolution cycles."

"Now..." Mathias gripped tightly onto Aura's wrist, he didn't like the sudden change of tone in Cain's voice.

A spear lying on the ground, ended up being kicked up into Cain's hold. Twirling the implement into his grasps, Cain stopped the rotation, pointing the sharp edge of the spear toward the trio.

"If you'll excuse me, I promised my mistress that I'll be the one to entertain you three."


End file.
